


2026

by aida_in_love



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Boypussy Kurt, Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Klaine Friendly, Past Relationship(s), Rape Aftermath, Same-Sex Marriage, mentions of Adam Crawford, mentions of Blaine Anderson - Freeform, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2026.</p><p>Kurt and Sebastian are married, have a child, are Broadway stars and happy.</p><p>They are happy, right?</p><p>(OS to this Kurtbastian fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2290781/chapters/5036636">2020</a> written because of prompts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2026

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello again!
> 
> You guys were pretty eager to read more, so this is (really) the final work to this AU.
> 
> It plays in 2026, obviously (dear God, I can't make up titles at all) and the last paragraph will be a few years later.  
> Fluff, Angst, a bit depression.  
> 2020 in 2736 words, without sex this time (I can't believe I survived without writing smut).
> 
> I hope you like it nonetheless.
> 
> Oh and yes, they have a girl. Her name is Amanda. She has brown curls and looks fucking amazing as her two dads.  
> Kurt is papa and Sebastian is daddy.  
> Enjoy it!

"More", Kurt mumbled, pressing his body close to Sebastian's who had his left arm around him and his eyes closed. Kurt watched how a smile appeared on his lips when he said that and he couldn't help, but smile too.

He loved Sebastian's smile so much.

"Give me ten minutes", he replied lazily and Kurt grinned even wider.

"Ten? I remember when you only needed five. Getting old, Smythe?"

Kurt had barely completed his sentence when he was lying on his back, Sebastian sitting on his stomach and pinning his wrists next to his head firmly into the mattress.

 

"I'm not getting old. I stay 20 for the rest of my life", he said with a smile and Kurt opened his hands which had been fists before so that Sebastian could tangle their fingers.

"And by the way, it's still Hummel-Smythe. Even for you. Especially for you", he whispered and kissed Kurt's soft lips while Kurt opened his mouth willingly to let Sebastian have all of him.

"You tend to forget that we're married."

Kurt shook his head and although he wanted to say something, he didn't. There was no need for an explanation because Sebastian knew that Kurt loved to tease him since Sebastian hated nothing more than when Kurt called him by his former surname, denying their marriage.

 

"Do I need to remind you, Babe?", he said in a low voice that sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Yeah, but you have a few minutes left to relax", Kurt retorted and Sebastian laughed, sinking on his naked husband. He shoved his hands down between the bed and Kurt's back, snuggling up to him and burying his nose into his neck.

"Love you", Kurt mumbled and stroked the back of Sebastian's head while he waited for Sebastian's response.

He waited and waited.

But there wasn't any.

"I love you", Kurt repeated himself, louder this time.

"I heard you the first time", Sebastian laughed and Kurt panted with rage and shoved Sebastian off him.

"I hate when you don't say it back", he murmured while he crossed the arms in front of his chest, watching how Sebastian sat down before him.

"I hate when you call me Smythe."

"You really are an asshole, aren't you, SMYTHE?!", Kurt teased. All flirty feeling was away now. He was mad.

He felt unloved and he was hurt.

Just as Sebastian.

 

Sebastian raised his head and nodded slowly to himself.

"I have more subscribers on youtube."

"I have more followers on twitter", Kurt hissed.

"Yesterday, the cleaner flirted with me again."

Kurt went pale.

They had both agreed that they will dismiss her when she would do that thing again. But why didn't Sebastian tell Kurt before? Yesterday ... A whole day had passed and he didn't say anything.

"Well", Kurt started and thought about what would Sebastian hurt just as much as he had hurt him. "Adam continues with asking me out although he knows that I'm with you and I told him that I won't go out with him."

"What?", Sebastian asked and Kurt regretted what he just told him when he saw the sadness in his husband's eyes.

 

Kurt and Adam had that deal ever since – the one who would be first successful, will offer the other a part in their show.

And so Adam Crawford had a tiny role in '2020'.

 

Sebastian knew that Kurt and Adam had been together for a few weeks.

And he hated him.

He hated him for the way he looked at the person who had his ring on his finger.

"Well, b-but it's no big deal", Kurt tried to speak well of Adam now, but it was too late.

Sebastian had that special gaze – he jumped up and slipped into his briefs, starting to get clothed.

"W-where are you going?"

There was no answer, only a low snort.

"I always say 'no', everything's fine", Kurt said eagerly and stood also up, walking to Sebastian. "I just wanted to say something mean, Adam is-"

"Dead", Sebastian completed Kurt's sentence and pulled a sweater over his head while Kurt took a deep breath.

"Calm down, Bas!"

Sebastian shook his head and slipped in his shoes.

"I told him to keep his dirty fingers off you", Sebastian screamed and Kurt closed his eyes, trying to stay cool.

"Bas-"

"I told him that-"

Kurt gripped Sebastian's face and kissed him briefly, looking deeply in his eyes and smiled then. The silence didn't stay for long, Sebastian wanted to say something again, but Kurt kissed him once more, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm yours."

"I'm gonna kill him when he asks you out one time more."

"I don't want the cleaner in my house anymore."

"I don't want that guy in my show anymore."

Kurt ended the hug, holding Sebastian's hands and looking in his slightly confused, but much more calmer eyes.

"You know why I can't tell him to go."

Sebastian pressed his lips together.

"But I-"

They heard a knocking on the door and Kurt smiled, knowing who it was.

"Come in, honey", he sang and sank on his knees, hugging the girl who was running towards him.

"I want to play with papa and daddy", she said while Kurt kissed her cheek and stroked her curls.

"What do you want to play, sweetheart?"

The girl looked to Sebastian, freed herself out of Kurt's hug and walked to Sebastian, hugging his leg now.

 

Kurt realized how Sebastian sighed while he forced himself to calm down. When Kurt couldn't achieve that Sebastian felt better, there was always another person who could.

 

"What do you want to play, Daddy?", she asked Sebastian who looked into her bright blue eyes and felt a bittersweet stitch in his heart, because their daughter was so much like Kurt.

Kurt, who was courted by so many other people.

"I don't know, Mandy."

"What about Princess?"

 

They brought her to bed after dinner and put the dishes into the dishwasher, Kurt watching Sebastian pensively.

"Hey", Kurt said and Sebastian looked to him, closing the machine.

"I hate Adam."

"I hate the cleaner."

Sebastian raised one brow and tilted his head.

"Why don't we kill both?"

Kurt laughed and smiled happily when he finally felt Sebastian's arms around him again.

"Why don't we ignore Adam and dismiss the cleaner?", Kurt asked and Sebastian, although he hated to obey, knew that this was the only option.

 

*

 

"I want this teddy over there."

"We just bought you a new Barbie", Kurt told Amanda who pouted her lips.

"Daddy, please!", she begged and looked to Sebastian. One could almost see how his heart melted as he smiled to her and opened his mouth, to agree.

"NO!", Kurt outpaced him and gripped his daughter's hand, wanting to pull her through the store.

"But, Papa, I think ...", Sebastian started.

"No, Daddy!", Kurt hissed.

Sebastian gripped Kurt's waist and bent to his head, whispering:

"I love when you call me daddy"

"You can't say 'yes', when I say 'no'", he whispered back and removed Sebastian's hand.

 

Amanda was a bit sad the whole day, saying all the time that she wanted that teddy. And with every time she said it, Kurt told her that she should be more thankful and in the evening, Kurt and Sebastian had an argue.

They were in their bedroom, always careful that their daughter wouldn't hear when they fight.

"She loves you more than me. I'm the strict papa and you're fun-daddy. Thanks, Smythe!", Kurt yelled, his hands on his hips.

Sebastian would've told Kurt that she loved both the same, but then he said 'Smythe' again and Sebastian was so annoyed, that he didn't want to cheer Kurt up so he stayed silent and started undressing himself.

"You don't even try to deny it!"

"No, Hummel", Sebastian replied and for the first time, Kurt realized how painful it is to be called like they weren't what they were.

A family.

 

"She is just a spoiled only child", Kurt said, trying to bring their conversation further.

"We could change that ... at least the thing about the 'only child'."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation again", Kurt sighed, but Sebastian stared sternly at him, looking like he wanted to have exactly this conversation.

"Why not?"  
"Because I told you a thousand times that I don't want to press another child out of me!"

Sebastian was shirtless when he walked to Kurt and stroked his sides.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if Amanda had a little brother? Or a sister?"

Kurt lowered his head.

"It was such a rough day – I ... I can't talk about a pregnancy now", Kurt whispered and Sebastian hugged him firmly, kissing his temples.

"I'm sorry. I love you, babe. And I'm really happy with you and Mandy. You're my family and I -"

He ended the hug and held Kurt at his upper arms, looking in his watery eyes.

"I know how hard everything was for you. The pregnancy – being in the delivery ward ..."

Kurt pressed against his husband, taking a deep breath.

"We could adopt one."

 

And they did.

 

*

 

"Benjamin looks like daddy, don't you think, honey?", Kurt asked Amanda who held the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Yeah! Exactly like daddy!"

"I somehow doubt that!", Sebastian laughed and pressed a kiss on Kurt's cheeks.

Amanda gave the baby to Sebastian and crawled on the couch, sitting between her fathers. Sebastian kissed the baby's forehead and then Kurt's lips, feeling more than happy until Amanda said something.

"I forgot – I have a letter in my pocket. A man gave it to me today when kindergarten was over and I was walking to the car."

Kurt stroked Amanda's hair and looked at the letter on which **Kurt** was standing. His heart felt like stone when he recognized the handwriting.

"Listen, Mandy", he said and took the letter harshly away, "I want you always to go straight to the car. How often do I have to tell you that you mustn't talk with strangers!?"

He jumped up and ran out of the room. Sebastian was alarmed and laid Benjamin into Amanda's arms.

"Wait here, Mandy."

 

Kurt was standing in the bathroom, gripping the sink and crying relentlessly.

"Kurt, what-?"

"Blaine, that's Blaine's handwriting."

"Fuck", Sebastian hissed and clenched two fists. "He is not allowed to come near you-"

"Doesn't apply to our daughter", he sobbed and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, listen, Kurt!"

Sebastian gripped Kurt's head, forcing him to look in his eyes.

"He's back, he's back, he-"

"He can't hurt us!"

"He talked with my daughter. He talked with Mandy."

It was helpless.

Sebastian couldn't reach Kurt.

He was far away in this bubble where he couldn't feel anything except of this enormous pain.

 

They decided to not read the letter, but somewhen in the night when Sebastian was sleeping, Kurt sneaked out of bed, sat to the small table on which the letter was and started to read.

He couldn't sleep anyway and always wondered what Blaine wrote.

 

_My love,_

 

Kurt started to cry and laid one hand on his mouth, trying to not wake his husband.

 

_I still can't believe that you chose him over me, though I'm convinced that he forced you to report me to the police, what was really ridiculous._

 

He massaged his temples and tried to stop crying, but he couldn't.

 

_I needed a few years to find you, but I want you to know that I still love you and I will free you. Maybe he blackmails you with the rape-child or anything (she looks like you, btw – beautiful) but don't worry, I will find a way to you._

_I always do._

_We belong together._

 

_Meet me tomorrow, when you bring your girl to kindergarten._

 

Kurt went to the living room and to their mini bar. He didn't like the taste of scotch, but he liked the feeling of when he had too much.

Like now.

Everything was so distant, so numb.

 

"I can't believe you got drunk and still have alcohol on the living room table when it's morning and Mandy will wake up soon!", Sebastian said and Kurt realized that it was already bright outside.

"Not drunk", he replied and tried to grip the bottle, but he couldn't reach it.

"Wow, I can't remember when you were drunk like this", Sebastian mumbled.

"Not drunk!"

"His letter is open, you read it, right?"

Kurt remembered and cried while he wanted to reach the bottle again, but somehow it seemed to move.

"You had enough when you can't even refill your glass."

"Time is it?"

"Time to go to bed", Sebastian said, gripped Kurt at his hands and pulled him up.

"Can't. Musgo to ma date-"

"You don't really want to meet him!?"

Sebastian was devastated.

 

Did Kurt really believe what Blaine wrote?

Did he think that their daughter was a rape-child?

 

"Need to stopem – my da-daughter-"

"Listen, Kurt. You sleep now, I bring Mandy to school and then the letter to the police."

Kurt looked to the ground.

"Found me ..."

"He can't hurt you. I'm here. I protect you and Mandy and Benny. They will finally put him in jail when we say that he ambushed our child. I promise - I take care of you."

 

Kurt couldn't sleep and he hated himself that when his baby cried a few minutes later instead of going to him, he had to vomit.

Luckily, Sebastian had already called their nanny. He made sure that Kurt could relax and sleep and yet did Kurt want to go to his child.

But he couldn't, because he felt like shit.

 

He decided to never drink again.

And he didn't.

 

*

 

"I want to finally see '2020' too!", Amanda said, staring at Sebastian and Kurt, instead of eating her vegetables.

"Benny too!", Benjamin said. What was the favorite thing for Ben to say during the past weeks.

"Well, cutie", Kurt started and stopped feeding Benjamin, "It's a bit violent. Too violent for a seven-year-old."

"I thought it was the story of how you and daddy met?"

Kurt looked to Sebastian, whose eyes were scared.

"Well, but it also tells the story of a cruel society", he said and reached his hand out to pinch Amanda's cheek lightly. "Papa is right. Too violent for you."

"But I want to see it as long as you play yourself and not some other dudes."

"Dudes?", Kurt asked and the girl cleared her throat.

"Men."

"I understand that honey, but it's not possible."

"And aren't you happy, that papa and daddy will have more time for you?", Sebastian asked and loved the way Amanda started to smile.

"Will there be fairy tales every evening?"

"Yes!", Sebastian agreed, although Kurt didn't want to spoil their childs so much. But he loved them. And he wanted them to be happy.

 

He looked to Sebastian who tried to balance a spoon on his nose, making both of their childs laugh. Kurt only smiled about this dork.

This lovely dork.

His dork.

Only his.

 

"What?", Sebastian asked and Kurt shrugged his shoulders, while stroking his wedding ring.

"Just thinking about how much I love you and how perfect everything is."

Sebastian took a deep breath and bent to his husband, caressing his back and kissing him gently.

"Love you too", he replied afterwards and looked into his blue eyes for a few seconds in which both showed each other how happy they were.

"I want kisses too", Amanda mumbled a bit jealous and Benjamin, in Kurt's lap, laughed and agreed.

"Benny too!"

Sebastian and Kurt obeyed, of course, and gave their childs what they wanted.

 

And everything they needed.

 

They taught them how to stand for an opinion and still accept the opinion of other people.

They taught them how to understand that they were siblings although they didn't share the same blood.

They taught them that it was okay to feel like a girl or a boy. Or to not identify with a gender, no matter what your body looks like.

They taught him that a person who hurts them, could never really love them. Since love could never cause any hate, which brought anger and thus pain.

 

And most importantly: They taught them that – no matter what your dreams are, a partner, a family, being a star, having a garden, a dog, a company – dreams can come true.

 

You only have to trust yourself and go for it.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So guys.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Hope you liked this last insight in their lives :)
> 
> xo  
> aida


End file.
